the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2019
23:50-41 But I referred to it as English, because the last time I checked, they spelled it with an S. 23:50-58 But New Zealand aint part of Australia like Scotland is 23:51-17 Same island and technically same country 23:51-17 Scotland isn't Australian 23:51-25 I know 23:51-29 He meant british, lol. 23:51-34 ^ 23:51-47 Hmm 23:51-52 Scotland isn't Australian. Neither is New Zealand. 23:52-12 It's kinda like saying that Japan is part of China. 23:52-20 Are you really that dumb to assume i am a dumbass 23:52-21 This conversation is boring. 23:52-22 :) 23:52-28 Nope. 23:52-32 For once it isn't. 23:53-03 Let us speak about that pelican 23:53-05 You're seriously comparing china and japan now 23:53-14 Like wtf 23:53-25 Japan is a lot smaller than China. 23:53-29 And it is next door. 23:53-37 It's called the art of saying nothing so that you seem to be saying something, WTP. 23:53-39 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:53-39 Is it tho 23:53-49 It's no different than comparing Australia and New Zealand. 23:53-56 Inb4 C.S says "Canada is not part of the US though" 23:54-00 True, tkf 23:54-02 I thought there were countries between 23:54-09 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:54-14 Just because New Zealand is a lot smaller than Australia and that it is next door. 23:54-24 Canada is not part of the u.s. tho 23:54-30 True. 23:54-34 It isn't. 23:54-39 NO ONE said New Zealand is part of Australia 23:54-57 Some people do. 23:55-05 You are getting this shit so far off track 23:55-16 What the FUCK are you saying at this point. 23:55-20 ^ 23:55-37 It's like firrel mcduffee at formula one 23:55-37 I think C.S is legit drunk 23:55-44 omg what tkf 23:55-48 filter 23:55-51 I have never been drunk before. 23:55-57 Sure.... 23:56-11 I'm not big on the taste of alcohol. 23:56-25 how could u find that out 23:56-25 Now here we go down this path. 23:56-33 What about strawberries 23:56-45 i like strawberry gummies but not strawberries themselves 23:56-59 Hmm 23:57-02 I love strawberries myself. 23:57-13 Strawberry ice cream? 23:57-17 Me too 23:58-06 Wow. People complain about the topics I bring up, lol. 23:58-24 Welp I'm going to sleep 23:58-24 That too, Jb1. 23:58-33 One of my favorites. 23:58-33 Hmph, we have it in the freezer right now. 23:58-35 Might get some. 23:58-39 I'ma wake! 23:58-51 I will wake too 23:58-52 I see 23:58-56 It seems as if they find some of my topics as dull as I find some of theirs, lmao. 23:59-14 Seems CS65 truly is being random. 23:59-23 And is trying to make a point about how we bore him. 23:59-26 C.S is high...... 23:59-37 May be he is drunk on strawberries again 23:59-39 Like tkf.... 00:00-17 C.S got drunk at the pub......,Jamesb1? 00:00-20 We bore Syde? 00:00-38 Thought it was the reverse ;P 00:00-38 cs65 is becoming a naracisst 00:00-40 They serve strawberries at pubs? 00:00-50 Leave...all of...your friends 00:01-06 ....@everyone 00:01-33 TDL is so full. 00:02-02 Ok I'll leave then! 00:02-10 No James! 00:02-41 I'll leave this chat to get more space! 00:02-45 Nah. 00:02-47 Nah. 00:02-54 Jinx. 00:02-54 smalland to sleep 00:03-03 Oh it ust be late, true. 00:03-05 But mainly for more room! 00:03-17 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:03-51 Who cares about sleeping on a Friday night though? 00:03-52 I NEVER sleep 00:03-53 Good night humans and elves of tdl chat 00:04-09 O/ 00:04-11 Tired people TKF 00:04-12 Night James Bond. 00:04-32 I just revealed Jame's real name. ;) 00:04-43 "Sleep is for the weak" --- Albert Einstein 00:05-03 People who might have to go to work tomorrow to sort out an order of 16000 bottles with the wrong label on 00:05-05 The but 00:05-13 Einstein died so 00:05-20 He wasn't that clever 00:06-46 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 00:07-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-11 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:07-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:07-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-45 Later, supper. 00:09-06 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 00:11-24 Reaching a fever pitch bringin me out the dark 00:11-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:11-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:11-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:12-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:14-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:18-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:18-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:18-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:18-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:18-35 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:21-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:21-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:22-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-32 ~ Rykerdante has left the chat ~ 00:27-00 ~ Rykerdante has joined the chat ~ 00:28-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:28-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:29-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:29-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:29-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:30-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:30-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:30-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:31-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:31-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:31-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:32-31 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 00:34-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:34-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:34-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:34-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:35-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:36-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:36-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:36-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:37-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:38-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:38-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:38-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:40-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:40-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:40-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:41-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:41-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:41-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:41-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:42-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:43-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:43-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:46-21 lol 00:46-27 everyone kidnapped 00:46-32 Sure. 00:47-34 Indeed. 00:47-45 Indeed. 00:47-52 Just what wiki, CS65. 00:48-05 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:48-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:49-47 ~ SaraParkA.R.M.Y has joined the chat ~ 00:50-01 ~ SaraParkA.R.M.Y has left the chat ~ 00:50-46 Huh? 00:51-51 You know what I am asking..... 00:51-56 You mentioned it on Slack.. 00:52-16 CSW. 00:55-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:02-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:02-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:02-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:02-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:07-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:09-13 C.S stole my girl 01:09-26 C.S stole my computer 01:09-37 C.S stole my soul 01:09-58 C.S stole a girl? Lmao. 01:10-00 Good one. 01:10-06 ^ 01:16-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:16-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:16-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:17-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:17-58 Back. 01:18-08 Stole a girl? What is this, Disney? 01:19-05 Fandumb. 01:19-20 Sad. 01:20-04 CMF got his girls stolen by the gays. ;) ;) ;) 01:20-13 He was like "Can't beat 'em, join 'em.", so he did. 01:20-57 And Korra insists on making me hate him for no reason. 01:21-10 Everyone already hates me, so. 01:21-11 ~ Rykerdante has left the chat ~ 01:21-38 Head out, TheKorraFanatic, you Fandom-wide disgrace. (bye) 01:21-40 Leave! 01:22-49 ~ Basher762 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-22 Huh, chase 01:24-34 Unthinkingly thuggish of McFly 01:27-33 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:27-36 o/ 01:27-58 o/ 01:28-49 Greetings, TIC. 01:31-02 ~ Rykerdante has joined the chat ~ 01:32-20 TDL goes Sicko Mode. 01:32-32 Sweet Victory! 01:35-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:35-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:36-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-59 Seems CMF is being random. 01:40-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:43-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:45-18 Nah. 01:45-22 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:45-25 Super Bowl betraying us reference. 01:45-49 Wtf 01:46-05 Just like Lady Furude betrayed C.Syde65. ;) 01:46-31 True. 01:46-43 Not just me. 01:47-19 Hmph. 01:47-47 She didn't "betray" anyone. 01:48-13 Alright, well I'm not sure how else it should be described. 01:48-52 It would simply be described as an unfriending. 01:48-57 Nothing epic like a betrayal. 01:49-10 C.S stole my girlfriend away from me 01:49-10 Furude destroyed Syde as Syde destroys memes :) 01:49-30 Well she did say that she would stop doing that, but she can never keep her word. 01:49-42 he showed off his afro and she loved it 01:50-18 Why did c.s do it ;( 01:50-22 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:1033Forest/Future_crat 01:50-40 No gf for WTP now ;( 01:51-20 11 years wtf 01:52-06 Ikr. 01:55-06 #Obsessed. 01:55-31 A normal founde or head cratr wold probs leave after 3 years. 01:56-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:56-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:57-09 Chase McFly, 01:57-36 You have been on for 5+ years 01:57-43 ~ Rykerdante has left the chat ~ 01:59-40 Roadman nation rise up 02:02-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:06-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:07-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:12-09 ~ OverBreak has joined the chat ~ 02:12-29 ~ OverBreak has joined the chat ~ 02:13-02 Mess, Korra, Syde I sent a group PM 02:13-09 ~ OverBreak has left the chat ~ 02:13-15 maybe I should make a new one with TG 02:14-01 ? 02:14-26 Yes make it with me pls 02:14-32 i am nice and i like group PMS 02:14-33 ^ 02:14-45 Ur not nice. 02:14-50 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:14-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:16-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:17-30 I like how Ywabl,JG! said "?" for something easily understandable 02:17-31 And this is dead by Feb 18 02:17-35 Huh? 02:17-41 Of course 02:17-56 What do you mean? 02:18-08 Also, you can call me Annabeth. 02:18-14 Ohh 02:18-23 Qst said he sent a DM and maybe he should make one with TG 02:18-24 I failed to get what Ywabl,JG! stood for 02:18-29 Kk that is easier 02:18-39 That's not what it was towards. 02:18-44 Good, Qst 02:18-46 It was about OverBreak. 02:18-50 What about them? 02:18-54 They didn't say anything did they? 02:18-58 No. 02:19-04 I was just wondering who he even was. 02:19-09 Ah 02:19-12 Must have lagged because i didn't see anything about OverBreak 02:19-19 Yeah OverBreak is apparently from the RP wiki 02:19-33 You can left when he joined and he left before you came back. 02:19-41 *You had 02:19-43 This shit turns two years in a few days. 02:19-49 Sure. 02:20-07 understandable 02:20-13 Why, tkf....... 02:20-28 ~ Basher762 has left the chat ~ 02:20-31 Two years, wasted...... 02:20-47 ~ Basher762 has joined the chat ~ 02:26-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:26-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:26-52 Thuggish, tkf 02:28-39 \o 02:28-44 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:29-27 ~ Basher762 has left the chat ~ 02:30-40 Sad. 02:30-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:30-55 TDL: Dead by Feb 18th/ 02:31-04 Feb 18th: In 3 days. (dealwitit) 02:31-14 (dealwithit parrot) 02:33-03 Crud. 02:33-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:33-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:33-49 Rip tdl 02:34-02 2017-2019 02:34-37 Although 02:34-47 I think TDL, if it does miraculously continue, 02:34-52 Will never make it to 23020. 02:34-55 kk 02:34-56 *2020 02:35-59 All good wikis die before 3 years is up, unless they're for a currently-airing tv show. :) 02:37-10 So the Brits have an alternatiev spelling for the A-word. 02:37-44 What a word 02:38-19 They just take out the last s, add an r next to the a, and then an e at the end. 02:38-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:38-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-02 Literally said the word 02:40-52 kk 02:49-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:53-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:53-15 party 02:53-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:54-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:54-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:54-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:00-07 !party 03:00-07 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 03:00-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:01-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:10-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:10-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:10-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:11-29 Its "You want a party?" not that 03:11-49 No, it's "You say a party?" 03:11-58 (banana) 03:11-58 you want a party? C'mon! Let's party! 03:11-58 It was copied directly from Brickle's original coding. 03:12-05 wtf 03:12-10 Proof 03:22-46 >insert offensive joke here< 03:22-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:22-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:28-51 Mumkey Jones 03:29-11 Hmph. 03:30-36 Mumkey Jones was the best Youtuber sadly 03:32-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:34-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:40-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:40-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:42-17 Watch Mumkey Jones immediately 03:42-23 @everyone 03:42-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:42-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:48-15 Nope. 03:50-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:50-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:50-28 Mumkey Jones stops a s_____ s_____ 03:50-59 Should probably leave TDL for the night. 03:51-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:51-57 Hi Mess. 03:52-10 Then again, perhaps not, as here comes the One Savior of the RP. 03:52-31 Did we actually decide on a reply? 03:52-37 Greetings, Mess. 03:55-08 ~ Evita128 has joined the chat ~ 04:01-44 ~ Evita128 has left the chat ~ 04:02-14 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 04:03-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:03-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:05-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:05-59 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:12-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:14-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:14-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:15-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:16-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:16-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:16-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:16-53 MoH is AVOIDING mcfly 04:17-03 hehehe 04:19-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:20-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:21-10 lol. 04:27-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:30-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~